Mais uma vez, te amo
by Lola S
Summary: [PRÓLOGO ON][Poison&Ice] Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro foram trazidos de volta à vida por Athena após a batalha contra Hades, menos um...


Retratação: Saint Seiya não me pertence.

CONTEÚDO YAOI!!!

* * *

**Mais uma vez, te amo**

**Prólogo**

Por Lola

A noite já ia alta quando eu entrei no Templo, apesar disso ainda era cedo para eu estar de volta, sempre era cedo para estar de volta. Aquela noite eu não estivera num dos meus melhores humores. Não que eu realmente acreditasse que era feliz na companhia do Johnnie Walker – eu sabia que estava bem longe disso – mas aquela noite, aquela maldita noite eu estava realmente indisposto. E acabei colocando a culpa no Johnnie, afinal, amigos são para essas coisas e ele, Johnnie, já havia deixado a categoria de whisky caro para ocupar a de _dama de companhia_ há alguns bons meses. Era ele que me aconselhava e adormecia, noite após noite. E Johnnie era, acima de tudo, um amigo complacente, nunca reclamava das minhas oscilações de humor.

No meu íntimo eu tinha certeza de que o bom e velho Scotch nada tinha a ver com a minha melancolia aquela noite. Apesar disso, depois de reclamar da demora do atendimento, do copo molhado e do aspecto quebradiço das pedras de água de coco, apenas consegui sorver um modesto terço da garrafa do Whisky. E, misteriosamente, essa quantidade foi suficiente para me provocar uma latejante dor de cabeça que começava na nuca e subia pelas têmporas, chegando vitoriosa até a minha testa. Definitivamente aquela noite Johnnie estava sensivelmente menos sedutor e perigosamente mais agressivo. Acabei por retornar mais cedo das minhas andanças pela noite Ateniense.

Passei pela minha porta – minha? – contrariado, o Santuário era um lugar muito silencioso à noite, silencioso demais. O estalo da sola do meu sapato em contato com aquele piso de mármore milenar me fazia ensurdecer. Apesar disso eu pisava firme no chão, e cada passo soava como uma martelada bem no alto da minha cabeça.

Queria banho e cama, mas sabia que não seria assim tão fácil dormir. Ainda ficaria um bom tempo mergulhado naquele silêncio irritante, e, sem opção, acabaria retornando para as lembranças de sempre, os velhos arrependimentos, as dores, as palavras ditas e não ditas... Tudo o que eu não queria esquecer mas tentava, um um círculo vicioso sem fim. Porque conviver com aquelas memórias doía demais, mas apagá-las seria como me mutilar.

Coloquei o pé dentro do quarto e passei displicentemente os olhos pelo aposento, ainda assim percebi que tinha algo... Algo fora de lugar, mas eu não sabia o quê. Havia uma névoa, não no quarto, mas no caminho entre o que os meus olhos percebiam e o que o meu cérebro processava. Até que finalmente atraiu minha atenção uma mancha rubra que maculava a brancura impecável do meu travesseiro. A dor de cabeça me impedia de raciocinar direito mas aquela cor, aquele brilho... Mesmo que estivesse à quilômetros de distância, era algo que eu conhecia bem.

Sangue... Sangue! Aparentemente vazando de uma cabeça que, obviamente, já não tinha mais vida.

Agucei os meus sentidos, percebi os meus nervos retesarem instantaneamente. Ainda conservava a prática dos longos anos de treinamento, e das dezenas de lutas, intacta. O que significava aquilo? Um assassinato dentro das 12 Casas. Talvez tivesse início uma nova Guerra... Eu havia perdido muito da minha fé nos Deuses, não seria por Athena que eu me envolveria novamente em uma batalha, mas certamente me envolveria. Senti todo o meu corpo se excitar com aquela perspectiva, apesar disso mantive o cosmo brando para que eu não fosse percebido por um possível oponente, ele devia estar fazendo o mesmo, não percebi nenhuma presença.

Dei alguns passos curtos e ágeis na direção do corpo ensangüentado. Meus olhos dançavam por todo o quarto em busca de pistas, eu seria capaz de desferir o meu mais poderoso golpe dentro de uma fração de segundo, não hesitaria. Mas quando voltei a observar a mancha vermelha, hesitei. Sangue? Mais um passo. Sangue?! Idiota! Me senti um completo idiota. Sangue... Não era sangue que brotava daquela cabeça sobre o meu travesseiro, mas sim fios ruivos. Relaxei involuntariamente o corpo, decepção! Nenhuma Guerra havia se iniciado, não haveria nenhuma luta, mortes, meu poderoso golpe permaneceria adormecido mais algum tempo...

Paciência nunca foi o meu forte e se aquele infeliz não estava morto com um rombo imenso na cabeça, então o que estava fazendo dentro do meu Templo? Na minha cama? Babando sobre o meu travesseiro? Ah, aquele maldito ruivo pagaria por todas as desventuras e frustrações da minha noite.

– Ei... O que está fazendo aqui?

O desgraçado não respondeu. Cerrei os punhos e dei mais alguns passos. Ou ele era maluco para me desafiar com aquele silêncio ou realmente estava dormindo pesado, talvez fossem ambas as alternativas corretas...

– Acrode!

Continou inerte, os olhos firmemente fechados e a expressão completamente alheia a minha presença.

Cheguei um pouco mais perto, repentinamente atraído pela peculiaridade daquela figura, que, por qualquer motivo, só agora me chamara atenção. Os cílios longos, os traços finos, os cabelos de uma tonalidade única... Tão bonito! E de um instante para o outro me parecia tão familiar... Tão familiar... Me fazia lembrar alguém, alguém que talvez eu não visse há muito tempo...

– Quem é você?

Eu questionei em um tom infinitamente mais baixo do que o planejado, transformando em uma pergunta dirigida à mim mesmo. Quem era??? Misteriosamente a inquietação que me acompanhara a noite toda desapareceu, e então já não me pareciam tão importantes as questões práticas que envolviam a presença daquele homem no Templo. Havia algo nele que me atraía e acalmava, e não se tratava apenas da sua beleza. Aquele conjunto de características me remetiam a sensações agradáveis... E eu tinha a nítida impressão de estar prestes a alcançar, dentro da minha memória, alguma dessas lembranças.

Dei mais um passo. Eu já estava perto o suficiente para sentir a fragrância que emanava do seu corpo. E ela também, como tudo o mais naquele homem, me parecia muito íntimo.

Eu o conhecia... Quem era? Quem era? Os traços finos, o cabelo cor de fogo, o perfume amadeirado... Eu o conhecia... Eu o amava...

Aquela noite caminhava a passos largos para a insanidade.

Fechei os olhos...

_Me vi de frente para um menino que não devia passar dos seis anos, assim como eu._

_– Você fala estranho... De onde veio?_

_Eu também devia falar bastante estranho na opinião dele, porque ele me olhava com um jeito de quem não estava entendendo. _

_Então apontei para mim mesmo e me apresentei – Milo –, apontei para ele em seguida, esperando que fizesse o mesmo._

_– Je sui Leon Camus._

O perfume, os cabelos, traços, cílios... Tudo...

Camus... Camyu... Camyu...

Tive um único segundo de felicidade antes de me dar conta de que tudo não passava de uma assombração... Senti minhas forças faltarem, a visão foi ficando escura enquanto minha boca formigava e um zumbido fino atravessava meus tímpanos. Precisei respirar fundo algumas vezes para não perder definitivamente o controle. Afinal Camus estava morto... Morto! Jamais voltaria... Segundo a Deusa até mesmo a alma dele havia se perdido, vagava errante entre o mundo dos vivos e o mundo dos mortos... Então talvez não se tratasse de uma assombração mas sim de uma alucinação criada pelo meu próprio inconsciente. Uma alucinação extremamente cruel, porque não era apenas a figura de Camus que atingia os meus sentidos, era muito mais do que isso... Aquela alucinação fora capaz de reproduzir com perfeição o sentimento, a paz que eu sentia quando estava perto dele...

Eu me apaixonara novamente por ele e o perdera novamente... Doía como da primeira vez... Doía como nenhuma dor física será algum dia capaz de doer...

Dei meia dúzia de passos vacilantes para trás, esbarrando em tudo que se encontrava no meu caminho, até finalmente sair do quarto. Bati a porta com força a colei as minhas costas nela, não sei quando foi que eu começei a chorar, mas o meu rosto estava todo molhado de lágrimas, eu me sentia profundamente culpado. Culpado pela sua morte, culpado por tê-lo considerado um traidor quando ele se sacrificou por nós... As lembranças me açoitavam impiedosamente.

Não sei se passei cinco segundos ou cinco horas encostado naquela porta mal-dizendo os Deuses, blasfemando. Perdi completamente a noção do tempo.

– Milo.

Por um instante achei que era Camus que se dirigia à mim, tamanho o meu descontrole, e só me convenci de que não era quando voltei a cabeça na direção da voz e vi Saga.

– Você não pediu permissão para sair do Santuário essa noite.

Lancei um olhar indecifrável para ele.

– Você já o viu.

Não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação. "O viu" quem? Eu me perguntei, ainda sem conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo e muito menos articular uma resposta. Saga deve ter visto o desespero nos meus olhos, por que se aproximou benevolente, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

– Athena conseguiu encontrá-lo... Mas ele está muito debilitado...

– Como assim? – uma pergunta idiota, bem digna do caos mental em que eu me encontrava.

– Milo, Camus está vivo.

Meus joelhos amoleceram e eu só não fui ao chão por que ainda estava escorado na porta. E chorei... chorei como nunca havia chorado na vida.

Mais uma vez...

Te amo.

* * *

Essa fic é uma re-edição melhorada.

Ela se passa no Pós-Hades. Mais explicações sobre a minha versão do pós-Hades nos próximos capítulos.

Meu correio eletrônico: lolarj2002 (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br


End file.
